shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
Zezor
Zezor is the the femslash ship between Zethrid and Ezor from the Voltron: Legendary Defender fandom. Canon Zethrid and Ezor were often depicted as their own duo in the later seasons, often shown going out to cause mischief together when Honerva was in the midst of completing some task. They both share a malicious nature in their work and enjoy the idea that the universe is their's to conquer. They both only seem to follow wherever they could go, this being shown by immediately taking Lotor's side when they captured him and Acxa went ahead, betraying Honerva. It is soon revealed in season 7 that Zethrid and Ezor with Acxa took over a ship as warlords, but Acxa strayed away from them since she felt she had to find her own path. Ezor and Zethrid had been shown to have one of the largest pirate faculties, harbouring large crews of half-breed Galra. They are mentioned to have conquered many other factions of the Galra, which earned them their sizeable fleet. When the lions were captured and the paladins were held in one cell together, Ezor sits alone and contemplates to Zethrid on the possibility of Lotor being alive. Ezor fears of what he will do to them, Zethrid states she will always take care of her before tenderly kneeling down to her level, setting a hand on her knee. Zethrid reassures her with reminders of their victories- they had taken over so many factions and had captured the lions. She says, "We are destined for greatness, Ezor. Trust me." Ezor responds, giving a tender smile and saying, "I do." in a gentle voice, before getting ready to torture their prisoners with Zethrid responding with, "That's my girl." Soon after, Acxa breaks into their ship, and engages in a fight with Zethrid and Ezor . Keith comes in to help Acxa against the pair, rushing in with his shield on hand. Zethrid asks if Keith and Acxa know each other and Ezor teases that Acxa always refused to kill him. Ezor adds, "Aw. I guess it is true love." During the fight with Keith and Acxa, Zethrid pummels them both, but Keith manages to hit Ezor into a wall. Keith and Acxa secretly plan to set off the synthian nitrite with the canon fire from the lions. This plan is successful in allowing them to escape and trap Zethrid and Ezor in the explosion. Zethrid later traps the paladins to revenge against Keith. It turns out that the explosion had injured both her and Ezor. Zethrid's hunger for revenge caused Ezor to break up with her, as Zethrid wouldn't let go of her anger. Zethrid blames this on Keith. After Acxa apprehends Zethrid, she personally reunites her Ezor. Later they are seen holding hands in Zethrid's cell and afterwards on the bridge of the IGF-Atlas. Here, they have Zethrid's Olkari Technician help out with the Altean assault on the Altas. At the end, they are seen as Keith is giving his speech to the Galra and afterwards join the Blade of Marmora, along side Keith and Acxa. Behind the Scenes The ship has garnered verbal support from the Voltron staff, including Bex Taylor Klaus, the voice of Pidge, and Erica Luttrell, the voice of Acxa. Fanon The ship has gained some attraction after airing and fans embrace the two being a canon LGBT couple. There is a small, but strong support for the ship especially after it was discovered that originally, Ezor had meant to be killed. This caused a rift in fandom where some would rather revert to how canon was planned originally, citing how Zethrid's reactions made "more sense" in this context. Others remained content with the change and welcome it fully. Fandom FAN FICTION :Zethrid/Exor on FanFiction.Net : TUMBLR : Trivia * In the NYCC poster, Zethrid and Ezor are drawn sitting together. Ezor is seen affectionately resting against Zethrid, while Zethrid smiles down at her. * After Season 7 was released, Bex confirmed in a tweet that Zethrid and Ezor are a couple, claiming to love the scene of the two together. Navigation